John Stewart
John Stewart, also known as Green Lantern, is one of the founding members of the Justice League. He is also the husband of Shayera (Hol) Stewart, formerly Hawkgirl, and the father of Jennifer Stewart, known as Batgirl. He is also the main Green Lantern in charge of Sector 2814. Personality John Stewart is at heart a professional soldier, a man of duty. He has a strict by the book personality. He takes his roles as a protector of Earth, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and a founding member of the Justice League with the utmost seriousness. At times this has led him into conflict with comrades like the Flash, Supergirl, and even Batgirl, who do not appear to share his serious attitude. He is also known to brutally punish those who attack Shayera or Jennifer. On many occasions he has done so with Sinestro. His role and personality as a mentor to the Junior Justice League shows him to be a very stern yet surprisingly an understanding authority figure. In fact, even when the team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right as well as educate them on what they didn't. John's long absence from his homeworld had left him with some difficulty fitting back into normal Earth society but his experiences with the Justice League have helped him to deal with this to some degree. Especially when he had to teach Shayera how to adapt to living on Earth. Compared to some Green Lanterns, John tends to be fairly straightforward in the use of his Power Ring, eschewing complicated or innovative ring-constructs in favor of simple beam-blasts or defensive barriers. John's simple, efficient approach is likely a result of his military training. Beneath John's hard-nosed military exterior, there remains a certain (and normally well-hidden) streak of playfulness and sentimentality. He normally acts like this while around Shayera and Jennifer. He is known to use his Power Ring to play in the snow, fondly recalling the comic-book heroes of his youth, or even admitting to a certain weakness for his favorite film Old Yeller. As a father he cares for his daughter. He even sets aside time to play basketball with her when sensing that she is jealous of Superboy, who gets attention from John because he is the leader of the team. Though he is not above poking fun at and joking with his daughter. Powers & Abilities John Stewart possessed no innate superhuman abilities, apart perhaps from a nearly-indomitable will. He is also unfailingly honest and virtually without fear. These qualities made him an ideal candidate for membership in the Green Lantern Corps. Powers John's power ring allows him the powers of: *'Flight' *'Force Blasts' *'Energy Constructs' *'Energy Absorption' *'Nearly-Indomitable Will' Abilities John's military experience provides him with a strong grasp of tactics, and makes him a formidable combatant — armed or unarmed. On two separate occasions he went into battle without his ring and fared well. Equipment Like all members of the Green Lantern Corps, John Stewart was issued a Power Ring and a lantern-shaped Power Battery. Thus equipped, John was extraordinarily well-prepared for the mission of maintaining order within his assigned space sector. Weapons *'Green Lantern Power Battery' *'Green Lantern Ring' Category:Super Hero Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Founder Category:Member of Justice League